starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barab I
Barab I era un oscuro y turbio planeta del sistema Barab ubicado en el sector Albanin de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Localizado a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Triellus, el planeta fue evitado en gran medida por los viajeros debido a los temibles nativos conocidos como los Barabel. Descripción thumb|left|180px|Los Barabel eran nativos de Barab I. Un mundo turbio envuelto en la oscuridad, la estrella de Barab I era una débil enana roja que hacía que el planeta fuera muy oscuro. El planeta orbitaba la estrella a menos de 125 millones de kilómetros y tenía un periodo de sesenta horas estándar. Durante el día, el planeta era irradiado con rayos gamma, ultravioleta e infrarrojos, lo que obligaba a toda la vida del planeta a cavar y vivir en el subsuelo o en capullos. Por lo tanto, todas las especies eran nocturnas y se adaptaron a la caza o búsqueda nocturna, para así evitar se intoxicado por radiación. Debido a que los océanos del mundo y el agua estancada se evaporaban durante el día extremadamente caluroso, repentinos aguaceros torrenciales llegaban al planeta por la noche, obligando a los nativos a cazar rápidamente. Historia Mientras que los miembros de la especie Barabel habían manejado el viaje interestelar a través de varios puntos en la historia, a bordo de las naves que pasaban, la especie no desarrollo sus propios medios para el viaje estelar, permaneciendo así gran parte de la especie en Barab I. Cerca del 900 ABY, representantes de la Orden Jedi visitaron el mundo, el cual estaba envuelto en una sangrienta guerra civil. Al crear una zona neutral alrededor de su lugar de aterrizaje, los Jedi, dirigidos por el Maestro Jedi Ithoriano Noga-ta, lograron hacer que las dos partes en guerra se detuvieran y terminaran la guerra pacíficamente después de miles de años de lucha. Agradecidos por la intervención de los Jedi, los Barabel le dieron a los Jedi su eterno respeto, deificando su llegada y adorándolos por generaciones. Durante los siguientes siglos, los Barabel comenzaron a exportar bienes de su mundo, mientras que se mantuvieron en gran parte separados de la comunidad galáctica en general. Con la exportación de frutas exóticas y minerales, el planeta logró crear una pequeña economía que ayudó a traer herramientas y armas desesperadamente necesarias para el mundo. Los Barabel no sólo utilizaban las armas para defenderse de su mayor depredador, el temible Durgolosk, sino también para trabajar como mercenarios y piratas. Cuando las Guerras Clon estallo a través de la Galaxia entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el Alto Consejo Jedi envió secretamente a uno de sus miembros, el Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi, al planeta durante las primeras etapas de la guerra para que llevara a cabo una misión clasificada. Mientras que el planeta no fue atacado durante la guerra, fue anexado por el Imperio Galáctico después del final del conflicto, y el Gobernador Paro Lanto fue puesto a cargo del mundo. Durante este tiempo, Safaris Planetarios Inc. comenzó a enviar naves al mundo y la caza furtiva rápidamente se convirtió en un problema. Los esfuerzos combinados de los Barabel y el Oficial Imperial Osted Alater rápidamente le pusieron fin a la caza ilegal y los Barabel establecieron el Espaciopuerto Alater-ka en el mundo en honor a uno de sus camaradas. Cuando la Nueva República liberó al mundo de los Imperiales, varios Barabel sensibles a la Fuerza se unieron a la Orden Jedi del Maestro Luke Skywalker, para ayudarlo a defender a la República de la amenaza de los yuuzhan vong. Durante la invasión de la galaxia, la Maestra Jedi Barabel Saba Sebatyne viajó a su mundo para defenderlo de los invasores, sólo para encontrar y destruir una nave de esclavos que transportaba una gran parte de la población mundial. Desgarrada ante el pensamiento de que habían matado a su propio pueblo, Sebatyne descubrió más tarde que muchos de los Barabels se había ocultado bajo tierra cuando los yuuzhan vong devastaron su mundo y lo dejaron en ruinas. Apariciones thumb|150px|Barab I como apareció en Geonosis y los Mundos del Borde Exterior *''Star Wars 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recovery'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres